


Chocolates For You

by DMst1cker571ck



Series: MisaAri's Valentine's Story [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Valentine's Day, is this fluff?, mostly thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMst1cker571ck/pseuds/DMst1cker571ck
Summary: Arisa is not sure how it happened.They are similar in a lot of ways － or so she thought.But that just sparks her wish to be closer to her.





	Chocolates For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi
> 
>  
> 
> So, for any of my TEOL readers who somehow came to this Bandori work, I'm really sorry for my long absence right before it even started. I've been meaning to continue it, but I'm a mood-oriented writer hence I've been making a lot of Ososan story ideas and probably revisit those ideas (which is probably around 10 at the moment) until I have the urge to write some of it again. I apologize for the mysterious hiatus again.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, this one-shot is just a random story I made few days ago. I was feeling uncharacteristically down the whole day, and since I'm not the type to listen to sad songs when I'm sad, I had to put random songs on shuffle until something could stick as I write whatever story comes to mind on paper. Hence I made this short story with 'Love You More' by Generations From Exile Tribe and 'Falling For U' by Seventeen playing on repeat. CFY readers can play them as you read if you want.
> 
>  
> 
> On the other hand, this (crack?) pairing is not exactly too random because I somehow ship them and have been wanting to read/make a story about them. Since it was complete in just one night, I decided to publish this. And I will officially be the first person to make a MisaAri/AriMisa work.
> 
> So sorry if they are OOC or the past encounters are not exactly what had happened (Japanese isn't exactly one of my fluent languages). I messily made this one-shot without thinking much about the plot. It's not even about Valentine's day; let's just say all this happened during that night and the morning after V-day.
> 
> Also, this one-shot is from Arisa's point of view so the characters mentioned here are referred to with the way she normally calls them (without honorifics) or sees them. I don't really hate any of the characters so sorry in advance if you somehow got offended.

Arisa is not sure how it happened.

She knows how similar their situations are: surrounded by idiots. But Arisa has to admit, she has better luck with two of her bandmates being sane.

They even talk once in awhile when they meet each other, often on coincidence. Usually she would hear the soft mumbles of frustration before their eyes meet and they share a knowing look.

Both of them first met when they got dragged into some of the idiots’ shenanigans and Arisa could safely say outside of her band, only that person could read her. It feels easier to open up about that same frustration with someone who could effortlessly understand her.

Even that time when Arisa bumped into her during her task in inviting a CHiSPA member, she could saw through her and understood Arisa.

At that moment, Arisa was oblivious to that fluttery emotion when the other, someone beside PoPiPa, assumed her thoughts correctly. Of course, she would naturally deny the guesses, but she felt the need to explain to her and the girl took it as well as understood where she was coming from. By the end of the day, she did not think she would invite her too, not even expecting much.

Yet, when she showed up during their live, the butterflies appeared again. She assumed it was just her being happy that someone she herself invited actually came.

Their friendship tends to make her remember all their conversations together. Or even any similarities they have. She found that she likes how Kasumi said her words were exactly like Arisa’s. It makes her a bit giddy that they have similar mindsets.

Clearly Arisa knows beyond the blunt, observant and sarcastic girl, there is more. She is indeed more reserved than Arisa － who prefers to speak her mind when chaos occur － and one of the level-headed, mature girls among the bands. But that is all she knew, and surprisingly Arisa wants to become closer to her.

At first she assumed it was out of friendship. Because they have been through similar chaotic scenarios, and they share the same thoughts through them. Because Arisa could see herself spending time with her just like when she hangs out with her friends and enjoy them.

However as she made the chocolates with Lisa, her mind kept wandering to _her_ and she would shook her head with a flush before she focused on either the chocolates, to Lisa, or her band. And when she gave the chocolate to her bandmates, she saw _her_ walking by. Her heart sped up when those silver eyes met hers and gave a small smile with a nod in greeting.

So after school, Arisa keeps on thinking all of these as she contemplates on making another batch of chocolate on her own just for her friend. She is _still_ questioning herself when the chocolate is almost done, leaving the decoration as the only task in the list. Her head keeps screaming when she finishes the flowers with hearts surrounding the chocolate. When the chocolate is nicely wrapped in a purple box with a silver ribbon, she finally stops and assesses the current situation along with the time.

Arisa wonders, how in the world could she give it to _her_ after Valentine’s day? And _how_ exactly could she give it? She leans against the counter, resting her head inside her palm as she worries her bottom lip.

As a result of the impromptu chocolate baking, she nervously arrives super early to school. The chocolate is in her bag and she does not pull them out yet until she sees the girl. To be honest, she is uncertain when the girl usually arrives to school. Arisa hopes she is not sick and stay at home: that will ruin the whole plan instantly. She knows she would have trouble gathering up all her courage again for this.

At some point after ‘casually’ pacing around the classroom, Arisa decides to help few of her early classmates clean the room to pass up the time. She is in front of the blackboard when she hears footsteps outside in the corridor. Her head perks up, hoping for the girl to pass by but her shoulders slump at the sight of Tsurumaki skipping by. She sighs quietly, focusing back on cleaning the board. With her attention concentrated on reaching the letters at the top, she almost misses the familiar mutter outside the door. She looks up just in time to see short dark locks disappearing out of her view.

Quickly, she places the duster down and reaches for her bag, following after the girl. Right before the girl walks into her class, Arisa calls her.

“Okusawa-san!”

Okusawa turns around at the call, confused. “Oh, Ichigaya-san. Good morning.”

She gulps, a blush threatening to creep up her face. “Good morning…”

The taller girl gives a small smile. “So, is there anything you want to tell me or something?”

Arisa distracts herself from her nervousness with her bag, slowly pulling the chocolate box out as she talks. “Y’know, the other day I had made some of these but yesterday I was in a rush so I left this at home. Supposed to be for you though, so here.” She thrusts the box into Okusawa’s hands, not making any eye contact with the girl. Arisa keeps looking at the wall even when she feels Okusawa’s stare.

Then she hears a brief chuckle, making her glance up. Okusawa is now smiling happily (?) at the box, and she must be imagining the light flush on her cheeks. Arisa’s heart speeds up when Okusawa looks back at her with some emotion in her eyes that she could not identify.

Suddenly the girl leans down, making Arisa freeze when warm breath caresses the tip of her ear.

“Thank you, Ichigaya-san,” she whispers sincerely.

Then Okusawa stands straight, the slight mischief twinkling in her eyes before it disappears with a blink. “I’ll keep them safe from everyone before I get the chance to have them myself. Again, thank you, Ichigaya-san.” With that, she hides the box in her bag as she goes inside her class.

Arisa is still rooted on the spot with a furious blush, trying to understand Okusawa’s actions.

She is not sure how it happened. All these feelings and emotions she has.

But one thing for sure is that she knows things will not be the same as before again.

She has a feeling she will be meeting Okusawa much frequently now.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably wasn't much and there could be mistakes somewhere, but thank you for reading ♡


End file.
